The present invention relates to chairs and more particularly to an extremely lightweight and yet structurally strong rugged chair formed of rather inexpensive components and having a design whose simplicity enables the chair to be packaged, shipped and sold in disassembled state and further permitting simple straightforward assembly without the need for any tools whatsoever.
Most, if not all, indoor furniture presently available in the marketplace is fully assembled at the factory thus greatly increasing packaging, storage and shipping costs. In addition thereto, the cost of assembly must also be included in the selling price, as well as the weight of the furniture being a factor with regard to both shipping and handling costs.
Also, with the soaring costs of furniture it becomes extremely difficult to make available furniture to those on limited budgets, which furniture has the combined advantages of providing aesthetically pleasing indoor furniture pieces which are inexpensive from the viewpoints of raw material costs, manufacturing costs, packaging costs, shipping and handling costs and display costs.